Adam and the chipmunks : The future of new york
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: the year is 2044 the world is in ruins due to war and even in America thigns are crazy giant monsters attacking the city the military rounding people but onl one Chipmunk and band of people can stop them the underground Resistance what will happen? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Seville Productions presents **

**A chipmunk studios movie **

**ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS : THE FUTURE OF NEW YORK**

Chapter 1 Marshal law is declared

January 24,2044

4:00 PM

My name is Adam Seville I'm 28 years old and we have an underground movement called the Resistance and for the past 6 months we've been on the move since then and so far the Military has been rounding every person and sending them to concentration camps and so far the people lived in

fear of the President not doing a thing to oppose him which is why they will always live in fear it was 6 months since the first Godzilla attacked new york and since then the president started to make deals with terriosts don't ask why though only he knows the answer ever since Marshal Law things and it swept across the country like a plague while at the same time Heat and the new godzilla had to find some way to get away from the military mostly from major hicks the one in charge of the whole thing though me and my family have been all around the world rounding anyone who would join us to oppose the president .

" Sir we have conformation that the military is moving a shipment of parts to some location I think it was Area 51 there going to attempt time travel I don't know why though" Said Sargent Thomas .

" Understood I think its time we go lizard hunting rumors have it that there was a odd shaped egg that was crossed between a Komodo dragon and Godzilla I wanna see if its true or not" I told him as I grabbed my jacket and headed out for my car . Over time my car was working fine yes it did get into a few dog fights but I had to put on some missiles along with something that could talk to me in case I get bored or just wanna play some game . I climbed into the car and the engine came to life so I flew off to the Amazon where I would see if I can find out if these so called 'rumors' are true or just made up

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Amazon

As my car arrived on the Amazon forest I was greeted with some people that I didn't know before . " Uh who are you guys" I asked . " I'm doctor Nicko Tatoapoulos that's doctor craven Randy Elsie and Monquie" Said Nick . " I'm Adam and let me tell ya your being watched by the Army trust me on that anyway rumor has it that there's an Egg here its shaped oddly though the creature is crossed between a Komodo Dragon and Godzilla I must see it for myself and see if It would bond with me" I said . " I see well we do know the location of the Egg" Said Mendel . " That's great lead the way" I replied. As we trudged through the forest something spooked Mendel as to what it was I really didn't care but I did care was just getting to the Egg to see if it was going to hatch or not while I went to check it out not before though I already had a scanner to pick up the heat signature of the Mutant lizard .

As we approached what appeared to be the Egg's location the egg started to hatch of course the French fry got ready to ambush it but it didn't attack anyone only I was the first one to approach it . The lizard sensed my movements and knew what I was going to do . " Hey little guy just don't do anything hasty ok little fella" I said cautiously .

The lizard slowly approached me as well and started to sniff me all over and started to lick my hand as if telling me that I smelled like forest not only that the lizard remained loyal as did nicks Godzilla so the same happened to me . But no sooner did the Army picked up on my masked signal . " Dang and I thought that this would work damn" I muttered . " What is it" Asked Monique cautiously . " Its the Army they somehow know that I'm here and its possible that they also that they tracked me here as to how I don't know" I said . " I think I do" said Randy . " Oh?" I asked . " They bugged your CPU with a bug of there own all I need to do is get in and disable there bug that way they can't track you" Said randy . " Fine I'll contact my car and let her know" I said as I used a private channel and let the car know that Randy was going to disable a bug in her CPU that way they can't trace me. While Randy worked on that the Lizard just sat there like a dog waiting for orders .

" Ok little guy lets get you back to the car" I said as Nick and the others with randy began to make our way back to the car when we saw off in the distance U.S. Navy ships and they were there way with the Seals and from the looks of it they wanted me dead . So once the Bug was destroyed and removed from the system it was time to get the heck out of here of course they had air support . " Ok guys listen up we can't waste anymore time I need to get this Godzilla back to our HQ so we can study it" I said as I climbed back in to the Car this time it was fully armed with Gatling guns nano shields along with a full load of missels but how was I to know that heat worked with the army I didn't but I wanted to find out before they get here . " Nick do you and the rest of heat work with the army" I asked .

" No we don't and here's why there after us to and Godzilla they want him dead as much as they want you dead" said Nick as I was getting in and shutting the door . While heat got back into the heat seaker figures huh only this time they fought for there lives as if everything depended on it while I dealt with there Air support mostly there air craft and oh boy was it a dog fight and the pilots just couldn't keep up. But they kept sending pilots and I kept shooting them down it was a good thing that I watched the top gun movies and knew how to out maneuver them cause apparently cause my car can out maneuver there F15 jets and reach speeds up to mac 50 luckily though my rocket boosters can help me reach speeds past mac 50 as soon as the Navy retreated the same with the seals and so we left while Heat got back to Station Island as for us we got back to our HQ on Angel island we mostly use it as an underground base while we keep an eye on whats going on above ground


	3. Chapter 3

The new Godzilla ?

As soon as I got back the ground opened where I landed my car . Once that was done and the wheels were back in there proper place I proceeded to get out of the car and get my little lizard good thing that he was sleeping through the whole fight I don't know how he does it though but he is a baby funny though while me and the heat team were here it was this new godzilla imprinted himself onto me how strange but it was good to have a mutated pet instead of a dog or cat . Sergant Thomas walked in to greet me and the baby lizard with a smile on his face as always . " Great to see you made it back in one piece and I see you brought along a guest what is it?" asked Thomas .

" This is whats going to be helping in the future we just need it to grow to full adult size which should be about 3 months I think can't be for sure" I told him . He only nodded knowing he understood with what I just said Godzilla proceeded to wake up from his nap he stretched and got out of the car it was curious as to its surroundings so it was best to let it explore the base get use to it but luckily we also had a bed made for it until then we would prepare a cave for it when Godzilla hits adult size meanwhile sergeant Micheal came up to me with news on the shipment .

" Sir the shipment that there hauling is pieces for a time machine there going to attempt time travel as for what there going to bring back your guess is as good as mine" Said Micheal he then noticed that a new creature a new godzilla was going to be joining us to stop the president and lift marshal law from the people and hopefully make sure that we get a new congress a new president and a whole new cabinet if possible . While godzilla explored the base I headed out to my office where anyone can come to me with news or just wanna talk about something that the others shouldn't know about the resistence is made up of men and women mostly scientists and military from all over the world and we have HEAT with us and there own Godzilla though sooner or later he's going to die we just don't know when we can only guess we even have our own fleet air support a full supply of tanks and soldiers or in other words every man women and child still we know when to let our guard down and have a good time .

While heat was going to contact something came up in new york so it was Randy that contacted us as for what only we could guess but we were wrong it was monique .

" Is this General Adam Seville?" she asked . " Yea its me so whats up" I asked . " Its the army and there patrolling the busy streets and frankly its been boring for the last few days think I could come hangout over at your place I just can't seem to put up with Randy or Mendel for much longer" she exclaimed . " Sure but come alone I don't want anyone getting any bright ideas" I said .

And with that she was on her way luckily I had enough time to make sure godzilla wasn't causing trouble and much to my relief he was getting use to the base all he was doing was just checking out what the people in the white coats were doing mostly feeding him fish and doing tests on him not only that we were also working on a way to see if we can add in some more air support instead of mostly jets like floating ships that fired missals or a carrier that could launch ships or jet's from the air or something that we can get an edge over the US military but so far we haven't had a single engagement since marshal law but not to worry we can handle this if possible while godzilla was exploring the base

it was mostly part of his tests NOT involving needles or putting him to sleep while they cut him open but letting him roam around the base would be a good idea it would help him build some muscle and him breathing fire is another one of his abilities passed on by his father who is still alive at the moment but every time I try to sleep at night I have this recurring dream about marshal law and can't shake it so mostly I try to go to sleep but I cant that unless someone is with me but I do get through the day just fine with a jolt of coffee or a jolt of soda no matter what it is weather it is mountain Dew or Rootbeer but I still get through .

After I cleaned up my office and myself she arrived . And being the good guy that I am I let her in . " Glad you made it in any case that's Godzilla don't worry he's just a baby sooner or later he's going to be sleeping in a cave that we have prepared for him its a perfect size for him but this base will do" I said .

" Good call he will grow to adult size and your base will not be big enough but the cave will be so I saw your family but apparently they got snatched by the military I heard one of the soldiers talking ….. I'm sorry" She said with hint of sadness in her voice . " Don't worry did they say which camp?" I asked .

" I think so its the one on the west coast but its heavily guarded and I think if you storm it overwhelm the guards and rescue the ones in there we could have a fighting chance and take down the military but It won't be easy" she said . " I did hear that there transporting the parts for a time machine is that true?" I asked . She sighed knowing I was right but time travel? Could it be possible that there going to bring back monsters from the past or just copy there DNA and raise them here in the future ? Shit I didn't expect that .

" Yes its true and I saw the Time machine for myself the convoy was heavily guarded and the route was picked it lead to area 51 a perfect testing ground too bad the public is always thinking aliens tends to get old" she said . " Now I know the feeling in any case though im guessing that Randy and Mendel are fighting?" I asked . " Oh yes mostly over N.I.G.E.L. but anyway thanks for the drink I needed it but do you guys always do raids just to keep going?" she asked . " Yea in order to keep up with the military and stay a step ahead of them but seems that the military is starting to figure us out" I said .

As we talked godzilla started to rub up against her leg while he walked over to his bed and made a few turns and started to sleep . While I made up a plan to get my family back and wondering if Brittany still remembered me after monique left I decided to call in the senior staff and see what they would say about my plan . As I walked into the war room everyone eyed me knowing as if what I was going to say but good thing that they didn't . " Ok guys I found out from monique that my family is in a concentration camp and we need to bust them out along with anyone else so when it hits night we are going to storm them get the people out but make an example out of that concentration camp send one hell of a message to the president of the former USA" I said . Everyone looked at me as if I was nuts but the senior staff tended to agree on that later on we were planning our attack hoping we could take out the guards with little or no noise that's going to be the key


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The rescue

As we got ready to head out we all strapped into our vehicles and headed out from Angel island little did we know that someone was tailing us but who ever it was he or she had to be in a hurry . " Ok once we are in position we need to find a way to take out the guards without alerting them to our presence I am going to need some people who can handle a sniper rifle" I said while driving . Only two raised there hands and those two were selected to take out the guards while at the same time Heat would come in via boat and sneak in the back way . Once we were outside and ready I gave the signal and the mission was underway . The two guards went down like a flash two others ran over to see what was the problem they were on full alert .

" _So far so good" _I thought . Next we proceeded to take out the next two at the gate and drag there bodies out of site we then proceeded to take out the guards one at a time as soon as all the guards were down and out we freed the captured refuges and among them my family we got them to the convoy as did the others we loaded up and headed back to angel island everyone was headed off to the medical ward some for extreme medical attention some for just minor cuts and bruises and others for a blade stuck in either there side or an inch close to there hearts or lungs .

Meanwhile back in my office I was filling out some paperwork for medical bills and what not Until Brittany knocked on my door I put my pen down right where I was going to fill out the last line and send it all off I got up out of my chair made my way over to the door and opened it for her allowing her to walk inside she was amazed it resembled the room of mine and my sisters room but with black and pink . "You did all of this?" she asked dumbfounded . "Uh yea I did but we have a lot to catch up on" I told her . I told her of what happened how the resistance was formed and how I got my mutant lizard Godzilla

It was right at that moment that Godzilla walked inside my room with me and walked over to his bed turned around like a dog and slept like a puppy talk about cute it had Brittany wooing over the lizard but not like crazy cute just cute in general . " He's cute but its good to be with you the others filled me in on whats happening and me and the others wanna help free the country" She said. " Ok but I don't want you to get hurt I love you" I said as I started to hug pulling her close.

Once she felt me she kissed me out of the blue out of no where wow this girl sure knows how to take a man for her own . " I won't get hurt after all I know how to fight trust me" she said while giving me a wink . I just gave her a puzzled expression . All at the same time Godzilla was the only one that woke up with one eye as if telling me to keep it down . " Sorry little guy" I said.

Soon godzilla went back to sleep in the mean time me and Brittany just hung around the base and chatted up on what happened now we have a fighting chance but it won't be easy but soon our romantic moment was interrupted by one of my men . " Sir we just picked up a temporal disturbance and its a big one" Said Thomas . " Ok can you get a fix on its location" I said. " Its area 51" Said Robert . " Sounds like somethings going on Britt remember what I told you about the Military attempting time travel well they just did and brought back one of the mutations as to which one I don't know" I said to her .

She only nodded that they military was evil but blame the president he should be hung and tossed to the sharks . But we will all over the world stopping these attacks only to draw us thin then when we are weak they will strike when we are vulnerable crap this is going to suck hard . We are going to need more help and who better than the other countries mostly Japan at least they could help us then again that could be a bad idea but can't hurt to try right? Soon the real war will start one of epic proportions and one that could destroy the world and the very fabric of time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The War

After everyone was settled in and getting use to the underground base things started to settle down even godzilla noticed this and relaxed when ever someone came in luckily though while I was finishing up my paperwork for the night I was starting to get alittle sleepy I wanted to sleep but I couldn't I had to get this paperwork done and shipped along with looking after godzilla its been about a week and he's starting to grow a bit but not by much but he's growin alright in three months time we are going to move him to the cave he may not like it but its going to be better for him cause for one he will have more room to get around in .

Not only that me and Brittany will also have some time to settle down and maybe just maybe start our own family but where ? Easy somewhere out of America hoping that everyone would understand . Soon as godzilla noticed that I was getting sleepy he started to rub up against as if telling me to get some sleep some one will come in and finish up the paperwork . And with that I left a quick note sayin this **'there's some paperwork on the desk its almost filled out all you have to do Britt is fill in the last few blanks and send it off I'm to tired to finish it so when ever you have the time come by my quarters and send off the paperwork we all know how much you hate paperwork but this is from your brother chow godzilla is telling me to get to bed on the double better listen to him'**

**General Adam Seville ,**

**P.S. I love you always have always will . **

After I wrote the note I had one of my officers deliver it to Brittany's quarters and by the time Thomas was gone I headed back to my door to head into my quarters to get some shut eye good thing I always lock the door but on second thought I unlocked it just so britt could finish up the paperwork for me . A few minutes later I settled down for the night a few hours later Britt came in and started to work on the paper work that I nearly finished . All the time godzilla was sleeping in his bed in a bunk under mine that way he can get some sleep and even jump down a bit from the bottom bunk yes I share a bunk bed with my pet lizard I wonder why no one has a problem with it it just puzzled my mind but as soon as I started to drift off my mind floated off to one of my memories of me and my entire family .

_DREAM START _

**As Adam was just finishing up his daily routine of washing up and getting ready for the day something odd struck him Alvin wasn't up and neither was jill but Brittany and the res of the girls were up and already waiting for Simon and Jeanette to wake up Alvin and Jill talk about those lazy they were the definition of it and once I was ready Brittany started to giggle like a mad cat I gave a confused look till she point at my hair . **

" **Ok so whats wrong with it" I asked clearly confused as to why she was giggling like a little girl . **

" **Its the top of you hair its a mess" She said in between giggles . I didn't know what she was talking about till Eleanor handed me a mirror and I was shocked at what I was looking at so I had my comb with me and tried my best to comb it out hoping none of the kids at school wouldn't notice and I was lucky I just wore my black hat with my sunglasses looking bad ass as always Brittany found it cute hey its just my style as soon as the others were out the door she snuck a kiss . " Britt we don't wanna be late now do we"i told her . **

**She punched me playfully . " We aren't going to be late silly remember I have a car so we can leave anytime we want" she said . " Oh right well then what do you say that we beat the others there" I said . " Ok lets go" she replied . And with that she grabbed her purse as I grabbed my wallet and cellphone which had 7 messages I checked them all they were from one of Alvin's fan girls go figure so I deleted them . Good thing she slipped my keys in my pocket before we left so I could lock up . As we approached her car she had a confession to make . " Adam I have something to tell you" she said . " Ok so what is it" I asked . **

"**I love you even though Alvin and Jill find ways to express there love I was thinking that we could go see the fireworks you know just the two of us no one else" She asked hoping for a response. " Sure why not July 4th isn't that far away Dave has plans and so do you and I so I'll be sure to tell him about our little 'date'". I told her . And with that she squealed with delight and kissed me full on the mouth like I wasnt expecting it after that we got in her car and headed off to the school not to many people were shocked when she saw her friends and mine . Alvin and the others must be late suckers for taking the bus but its there choice . As Brittany and I stepped out of the car both looking bad ass as we always do yup we are known as the bad lovable couple everyone well Simon and Jean are known as the nerdy couple theo and ellie there known as the cute adorable couple Alvin and the others I don't have a clue . **

_DREAM END _

As I kept sleeping Britt was done with the paper work when she turned and notice the cute scene that was right in front of her she smiled at that and headed out the door while locking it at the same time good thinking on her part while she hummed Bad romance as if she couldn't get the song out of her head soon it got stuck in my head sooner or later I would have to find out who did that song when I was awake . And no sooner did that happen I was called into the war room something did come up what ever it was it was big and important. " Sorry little guy I'm needed in the war room" I said . He only nodded as I got dressed through on some axe and headed out to the war room . While I was walking I started humming the song Bad romance the same song that Britt was humming either that or something was bringing up the past I was trying to shake it off hoping I can get on with my life and not have to dwell on the past . As I kept walking I finally reached the war room

" So guys what is it" I asked as took my seat . " Well we picked up a monster attack make that two attacks and sure enough Heat's already waiting for us at New york the other two are waiting for us at the California as well" Said Thomas . Califoriia my home state where everthing would come full circle just praying that it does good thing that Dave's ok though at he enlisted in the army to help out anyway he can as did Jill Alvin Simon Jeanette Theo Ellie they both help as cooks Eddie Charlene Charlie Dee John Rebecca Katy Joe Joel Megan and Cindy and yes Brian Jason and Ethan what a shock who knew that they would have a change of heart . And So the war begins


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Six months later

Its six months later and Godzilla grew to adult size so we what we did was move him to the cave that we picked we much as he hated it was for the best but in time he grew to love it . In that time I finally got to settle down and hang out with Brittany catch up on old times and laugh at the stuff that I missed dang I missed the good old days where all you can do is hang out with your friends and family and not have to worry about the military going after or the teachers rounding up the kids and shipping them off.

Good thing that I was able to not go to school that day as soon as I was old enough I moved out of the house and moved over to the east coast which I decided to take up a job helping out in the restaurant as much I hated it I did get to learn on cooking by trying some of the food that chefs left for me some of the chefs were pretty nice though I tend to forget there names in any case some just had a hard day from mostly there wives or girlfriends so I tried to cheer them up with my special ramen noodles with

burger kinda something I made up but I tasted good same with the macaroni and cheese with burger cooked still though it was fun working in the restaurant and I even got paid about 10.00 for how much I was doing but looking back on my life till now I'd say that I did myself good I met up with my best friend and sister and top that were fighting the government of course not really a job but its for the freedom of the American people something that government but still I treated her to diner cooked by me yea you could call it a date still though sometimes godzilla would come up out of the water and watch us I didn't mind but when you look at it from a lizards point of view its kinda romantic and at the same time kinda creepy but yea having a lizard and a girlfriend is awesome something that you never another shot at . Meanwhile the soldiers and I were planning an attack one of there warehouses of course we didn't know what we would be getting into so we had to plan ahead .

While that was going on Brittany and the others were planning a way to help us Alvin and Simon provide medical attention Jeanette and Eleanor help out when needed Theo however he tends to haul some of the equipment that we give none of the real heavy stuff but over time he got muscles lost his baby fat and was a real hunk but still he loved his junk food how can we forget Sheryl and Charlene tend to handle the deployment of the troops and battle plans while everyone else just follows my orders Charlie and John teach the new recruits the basics of combat and all that other stuff as for me we tend to help out where we can Dee and Rebecca are mechanics who handle the vehicles Katy and Cindy tend are battalion commanders while Paul and Eddie also command the Air while Brian Jason and Ethan Command the Seas Brian is in command of the Enterprise while Jason is command of the Bismark and Ethan handles the valley forge as for me I just give orders to my senior staff and those orders are past down to all my commanders captains sergeants and so on .

Moving on though we even have our mutant lizard Godzilla and he handles the mutations and yes just like his dad he to had atomic breath nice huh? It is to me and Heats godzilla is still alive as to how? I haven't a clue though though it would be nice to know now for me my jobs easy we have an agent in the field who only operates under the name Snake and his name is David and he's our only agent still we are fully able to handle any situation that comes up unlike the local police yesh those guys couldn't even handle a zombie invasion morons I would know if any of the zombie movies taught me anything just find a way to stay alive but anyway off that the war is going pretty well so far we did mostly hit and runs but now comes area 51 the big one . Can we pull it off and stop there time machine ? Yea with the right plan in mind not a problem . Now Dave and Claire they mostly over see that the injured get plenty of rest and they should be ready to go they find them ready to be fit for duty .

" Ok so the plan is this we wait till night then we hit em hard and fast without alerting them and if we do we gun em down just shoot them in the leg its there most vulnerable spot anywhere else and it won't even phase them" I said . " But sir we still need to find a way into there complex and with that they have a crap tun of guards and scientists who could be alerted" Said Thomas . " so we use silencer and hide there bodies some place where the guards won't look" I said . " And on top of that we can't just walk through the front door" Said Robert. " I already know that which is why we are going to get in via air drop can't be that hard" I said . " Ok but if this works then its up to you to lead the rest of the mission should we call for backup" Said Robert . " Not a problem" I replied .

As we made our way to the area known as area 51 little did we know we were being followed only this time we made sure that they won't follow us chucked several grenades that way one of there cars or Hummer gets destroyed but no one injured and it worked they stopped following us as soon as we made it we had to set up camp just outside of the base its self hoping that they don't pick us up so we set up sniping positions all around the front gate and luckily it worked like a

charm the guards were shot and there bodies removed that way the others don't find them . As soon as we were in we made our way to the ground floor and oh heck it wasn't good the mutations were already here in our time we were screwed but we had godzilla and his father Heat was already here with us so that saved us some time Once godzilla appeared in the base by digging a hole he started to attack one of the mutant monsters as to which one we didn't know loads of soldiers

came poring in through the roof and the staircase we were surrounded but we had a hole to get in but there was a way to seal it we fired at the roof it may of killed some of there soldier's but to me it didn't matter we got a good look at it and it was only half way complete and still it was operational to us that wasn't good not a good sign it only ment that the war was in full swing as soon as we escaped back outside and made a break for the front entrance some of the other soldiers started to fire at us but we made it and held our positions long enough for a tactical retreat but it wasn't long before we had the army after us with major Hicks on our tail . Luckily we lost him and met up back at Angle island .

" Damn not good its only half way complete and only a quarter of the mutations are here clearly we don't know what to do the only thing I suppose we could do is get a bigger military airforce and navy we are going to need the extra support" I said . Everyone agreed and so we made sure to lock down angle island this was only the first strike


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The monsters appear

Apparently our first raid on area 51 went almost good someone found out and tipped off the military as to who I wasn't sure so I questioned everyone just to make sure and sure enough it was Ethan traitor but he escaped . As to how I wasn't sure nor did I even care we scoured the base for any trace of listening devices we only found a few but made sure they were destroyed . _" Well this is bad now that the Military knows about us we are going to have to move faster and start to set up some outposts at least it should help us with our current situation at the moment"_ I thought to myself .

" _In any case we do need to branch out and start setting up out posts that way we can stay one step ahead of the enemy" _I thought . As soon as Brittany came up behind me and put her paws over my eyes I knew it was her and not some moron trying to steal something from me so I went along with it I could tell she was in a good mood as to why I wasn't quite sure at this point I like seeing her smile now that everyone knows that were an item . " Guess who" she said. " Lets see how about Hillary Clinton?" I said a little confused . " Wrong try again" she said a little flirty . " Ok Jeanette" I guessed again hoping I would get it right. " you have one more guess. " Ok ok I got it Brittany" I said . Oh yea I guessed right heck I might be better than Alvin at guessing games then again I could be wrong. " We have a winner as for your prize you get me" She said all happy . " Wow I won that's a first" I said shocked . The first chance she got she kissed me good thing that the door was locked and much to my surprise my favorite song was playing There's no rock n roll on mars. We both sung to it . " You can plainly see the Earth's a place to be cause there's no rock n roll on mars" We both sung at the same time . " there's no rock on mars" we both sung again . " Man talk about fun" I said . " Yea I sure did miss you I just knew that you would come rescue me and the others I just had to hold on for as long as I could" she said with a hint of sadness.

" Hey I rescued you that's all that matters blame the president for doing crap like this its all on him and I'm sure that the people of America would tend to agree, But I will always love you no matter what I will be there by your side" I said . And at that moment her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she hugged me so tight that I almost couldn't breath . " Oh Thank you I just wanted to hear you say that for a long time" she said with chirp in her voice .

" No problem now then I had just revived a report saying that monsters are sighted all across the country" I said . " Well then this should be fun" She said determined to help fight the president's will no matter what . And we headed off to the War room . " Alright talk to me whats going" I said . " We picked up a monster attacking northern Canada and oh boy you would be surprised from what we heard on the news the reporter described it as a three headed dragon it shot beams out its mouth's as it started to level Vancouver we have to get there in order to stop it" Said Thomas . " Alright lets move out" I said . And with that we sattled up and headed out to head out to Vancouver Canada. We still don't know how long the war will last but when we beat the Military and the president there will be nothing left of him but until that time comes we are going to have to fight for ourselves keep each other alive and stay together it won't be easy but at least we have each other no matter what the cost .

**A/n** **Well guys I wanna know what you think so far of this story do you like it hate it or just have a funny comment just leave a review telling me of what you think **


	8. Chapter 8

A new monster

As our forces were starting to mobilize on one of there outposts both godzilla's sensed something in the air a new monster was here . " Nick you got anything cause both Godzilla's know something's wrong and it aint the military . " I know what ever it is its heading this way" Replied Nick . Just over the horizion a new monster appeared it looked like an Allosouras it had the wings of a pteradactyle and it had the tough skin of Godzilla it was about if not the same height from what we could tell it had a tentacle for a weapon top that with super heated plasma which turn rocks to lava along with that he can burrow into the ground of course it is red hot . And its skin was a tough as crocodile's

" What on earth is that its nothing I've ever seen" I said baffled . And finally it had ridges running down its back and topped with a bone like blade on the end of its tale . " I know who or what could create this Monster" Said Nick . " Lieutenant can you get me a positive id on that I need to know what it is" I said barking orders .

Wasting no time it was ID'd as Gargamel a creation made by the military tops scientists . " This is nuts but from what I can tell this monster just might be a match for both godzilla's its name is gargamel odd name I know but its code name for Godzilla killer" Said Thomas . " If this is to be true then we are in for one wild fight" I muttered . Just then other monsters started to come out of the ground and join Gargamel . " This is nuts do we have the firepower to take all of them on?" I asked . " Probably now but its worth a shot" Said Robert . " Alright then target that worm and open fire" I orderd . With no time to spare the tanks fired while I called an Air strike on the monsters hoping we can take them in one fail swoop thinking it would work . " Alright boys keep firing at the worm" I ordered . " General no luck there advancing no matter what we throw at them it has no effect" Said Simon . " Don't worry I got a back up plan" I said .

And soon as my men heard the sound of jet engines they started to scream and holler and I could only hope and pray that this would work the jets were carrying a nuropathic Pathigen that can kill off enemy mutations even one's created by the military but won't harm either godzilla aint we lucky the planes dropped the bombs while the others made there missle attack run the bombs worked the monsters were retreating execpt for one Gargamel he still atvanced he flew up into the air and took out the planes with his super heated plasma turning them to molten slag. " Damn and I thought that would work" I cursed . That time both godzilla's attacked gargamel unexpectedly they both bolded him over while firing there atomic breath but quickly he dodged the attack and sent both of them flying backwards with his tail . As the fight continued eventually our forces were defeated but not before we pulled our little ace in the hole we pulled monsters of our own like Anguirus Mothra Rodan and Baragon did they think for a second we would have only two Godzilla's oh boy were they wrong we had some monstes that we to pulled from time as well but in order to counter garagamel we needed a monster that could his own we needed help from non other than Mechagodzilla and its good thing that he came as soon as he did Garagamel noticed the new foe he tried to attack but good thing mechagodzilla's shield came online just in the nic of time by the time the battle was over the monsters retreated along with the Entire military . " Somethings not right why would the monsters retreat?" I asked . " Maybe they know that we are better than they are or because we have the better monsters whatever the reason we had better head out" Said Randy . " Good point" I said .

" Alright people pack it up we are heading back to base" I ordered . And with that we soon left. " You wanna a lift Britt" I asked . " Yea think you can give me one" she replied. " Sure thing climb on in" I said . We both buckled in and the car flew off and linked up with the remaining jets and bombers . " Well whatever the reason that new monster showed up it means that this war is going to be a long one longer than anticipated" I said over the radio . " Yea we tend to get the feeling General however with the help of Mechagodzilla it seems we have adverted a defeat this day" Said bomber one . " Right well then you guys had better land for a refueling I'll meet you guys back at base" I said . " Delorean one out" I added . With that I switched off the radio and we were on our way back to base.


	9. Chapter 9

3 Months later

Its been three months since the war started and so far we have been winning but it wasn't easy and with the military having this new monster called Gargmel he's been kicking our godzilla's buttts but as for our forces we are starting to run low which is why we need to find a way to get more units but the rest of the world mostly russia has been supplying us with there forces as has Japan China the middle East most of Korea but it wasn't easy getting there forces from there countries to angle island but over all things are starting to work out me and Brittany have been working together and so far things are going well for us and the rest of the resistance but it isn't easy .

"Sir we are getting another transmission from the military general of north korea" said Thomas . "Alright patch it through" I replied . That's right most if not the entire world joined in our charge against the president of the USA however they to have been supplying us with there forces as has south korea though I wouldn't be surprised though. "General Seville apparently General Hicks is going after us we need your help" said the general of North Korea .

" We are on our way" I replied . And with that the entire base had alarms blaring people getting dressed rushing to there fighter jets people boarding there air craft carriers others getting there weapons . "Alright move it move it move it we ain't got all day get your lasy behinds in gear our ally's are being attacked" I ordered . Brittany was already dressed and right behind me as my second in command and also my girlfriend that's right I got up the nerve to ask her out something that normally I wouldn't do but then again it did work didn't it? Everyone lined up next to each other waiting for a good speech .

"Alright listen up I know some of you won't be able to hear me but I speak as loudly as I can so bear with me its been three months since this war started it hasn't been easy seeing our loved ones in concentration camps others being shot on site for trying to leave the desired state or others being smart like me on the run and taking the fight to them its the fourth of July and do the military of America can silence us ? WRONG the can't cause we aren't gonna go quietly into the night we aren't going to give up without a fight were going to live on we are going to survive TODAY WE CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDANCE DAY"I shouted . _**(A/N if you don't know where I got that I got that speech right from the movie independence day some of you might have seen it)**_

All the soldiers were shouting and cheering at me for giving such a great speech as they rushed to there tanks planes or had there weapons on hand ready to take on there own kind but at least they had a purpose to fight for the freedom of America but they knew as well as I that this fight wasn't going to be easy I boarded the U.S.S ENTERPRISE the main air craft carrier .

"Enterprise to all navel vessels prepare to set course for Korea" I said into the mic . And with that everything was loaded all the tanks all of our artillery were loaded as well and off we went toward Korea it didn't matter which part .

It wouldn't take us long to get there but we made it of course our airforce was also flying just above our navel vessels but this wasn't going to be easy but this time we had a plan to take down Gargmel hit him hard and fast with everything we got hoping that this works . We soon got there and already the US military was attacking Korea but of course there defenses were being smashed through that gave us enough time to get everything set up . "Sargent call the godzillas" I ordered . " Yes sir calling godzillas" he replied . "Alright everyone listen up we are going to need mechagodzilla tell Japan to ready him on the double" I ordered .And with that said everyone was working hard . "Lets go Britt I wanna see the battle on deck" I said . And with that me and Brittany both took our leave and saw what was going on the entire fleet was in position and was already launching there aircraft. "This is General Seville you are clear for attack repeat your clear to attack the enemy monsters" I ordered into my CB radio .

" Copy that sir Eagle 1 going to attack Eagle 2 copy that Eagle 3 roger that going into attack mode Eagle four copy that I see bogies in my sights Destroyer one seeing target going to attack" . Airforce chatter going over the radio at the same time I was being contacted on my own personal mic . " Seville go ahead" I said . "Sir both godzillas are on there way and mechagodzilla is already lending a hand" said the sargent . "Great begin launching aircraft" I ordered . "Oh one other thing have our bombers start to drop our tanks along with our boy's" I added .

"yes sir sending order's" replied the sargent . And with that said and done me and Brittany headed back onto the bridge where we saw everything going well but this time we started to kill off the enemy monsters as for Gargmel this wasn't going to be an easy fight with that monster both godzillas and mechagodzilla were holding there own against gargmel and even he was having a tough time attacking mechagodzilla man is japan good at this of course Cyperzilla joined in it was after the very recent alien invasion that we headed over to some sort of beach where we got the already dead cyborg but other than that all he needed was some repairing and was back on his mechanized feet and was lending a hand . Meanwhile back on the Enterprise we had weapons installed on it for combat

"_Well here goes nothing"_ I thought . "Alright boys bring the weapons online and begin to target the enemy vessels" I ordered . With that already said everyone started to push buttons and throw switches of every size and missiles and even the railgun was ready to go . "Alright lets test out the rail gun target the first enemy aircraft carrier" I said . Loud sounds could be heard outside and sure enough a projectile was hurled straight at the target and sure enough it worked . "Alright use our missiles for the other vessels" I said . "Roger that sir moving into attack range" said one of the privates . And with that the huge aircraft carrier was in position firing off missiles in every direction making confirmed kills. That saved a lot of time for our boys to throw there lives at the vessels . By the time general hicks saw what was going on half of his fleet was already being destroyed . "General hicks this is General Seville surrender now and we might show mercy" I said . But he pretty much was already gone by the time we got there .

"Drat alright lets wrap this up" I said . Lucky for us though Gargmel was being forced into retreat and sure enough it worked we came in full force with everything that we had . I soon made it to shore where I was greeted with the general of north korea . "General seville you drove off that bonehead General hicks great job i'm general ray of north Korea and on behalf of our country we thank you would you like to stay for dinner we have sushie from China and some really good products from around the world" he asked . I thought about that and it hit me . " Sure why not the boys and even both godzillas are kinda hungry you can tell" I said .

"Well then they can go swimming for some fish besides we are all ally's in this war are we not" asked General ray . "Quite true" I replied . And with that everyone parked there tanks close enough to where we can get to them of course the Korean's had a secret weapon up there sleeves that's something that I like about north Korea always having something up there sleeves . And so the war continues


End file.
